


Sleeping Beauty Wangxian au

by animewriter



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Curses, M/M, More tags to be added, Reincarnation, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, modern Wangji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Lan Wangi tries and fails to protect his cursed love.However he will  get a second chance in a new life.that is if he can remember who he was.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, Jiang Cheng/Lan XiChen, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Luò Bīnghé & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 67
Kudos: 76





	1. Jealousy and parties

**Author's Note:**

> so this is loosely based on the sleeping beauty story but with a twist.

Lan Qiren fixed his youngest two year old nephew's robe before looking over to his eldest nephew and doing the same. "This is an important party for us. The king Jiang Fengman. " He huffed. "Maybe if we are lucky we can marry one of you off." 

"I'm...only five uncle" XIchen informed with a pout. "Wangji and i are too young"

"You wont always be..besides most royal engagements are decided around your age if not younger." His father informed as he stepped into the room. 

"Daddy!" Wangji squealed running over messing up his hair in the process as he launched himself at his dad. His dad picked him up amused lifting him up nuzzling him pleased. 

"I was engaged to your mother when i was about your age " he informed Xichen ruffling his hair. "it was love at first sight."

"Careful..don't mess up their hair. The servants just got them perfect." His brother protested. 

"Oh it's fine. We have time. The birth celebration doesn't start for another hour." The King assured amused. "I'm sure the others wont mind if we aren't early" He snorted making his younger brother protest further. 

"Will Prince Cheng be there?" Xichen asked hopefully.

"Of course he will be. It is for his younger brother after all." Qiren huffed. "Jiang Fengman is almost as shameless as the Jin sect king." 

"We can't judge others in such matters..least of all in front of the kids" His brother hummed. "Besides i hardly think King Jiang is on the same length of dubious intent as King Jin who has a whole Harem." he reminded lightly. "One extra lover does not make ones character dubious."

"It goes against the principal of fated soul mates.. It is not natural." Qiren insisted flustered.

"Whats a soul mate?" XIchen asked curiously as his younger brother also looked up just as curious.

"A..soul mate is someone you are meant to be with forever. Your one true love who was made just for you." His father informed them.

"Then..what about the arranged marriages?" Xichen asked confused.

"Not everyone is going to find their soul mates. We arrange marriages to make sure that they can still be paired up..of course we always try to consult the mystics and our wise oldest cultivators first to see what they think." Qiren informed. "The Lans have hardly ever made a mistake."

"Why aren't you married uncle?" Xichen asked innocently making his uncle's ears flush. 

"Enough Questions..lets get going for the party. We can't be late" Qiren scowled.

Jiang Fengman smiled as he placed his son in the decorative gold Bassinet. "He is beautiful" he said laying a hand reverently along his sons chubby face. Sanren smiled serenely near him. "He is perfect" She agreed as first wife Madam Yu watched with a scowl. "This is ridiculous What proof have we that is even yours." She scowled crossing her arms.. "i say maybe he looks a bit like Madam Sanren's servant. Wei Changze" She accused making the other wife's face flush mortified. 

"MY King..you know i am faithful.." She tried to assure only for her husband to place a hand on her cheek. 

"While i know you two are childhood friends..i also know you wouldn't cheat you couldn't have" He assured. "He is a Eunuch after all. All Male servants of the wives are." He reminded making Madam Yu scowl further. "She is just having issues adjusting to you still is all. You two will learn to get along eventually" He tried to assure. "You both are the bearers of my children after all. We are a family. There is no reason for jealousy."

"Jealous? Me ha!" Madam Yu scowled. "I know where i stand as the first wife. My place is secure. I have no reason to be jealous. " she lied. "My son came first. "Jiang Cheng Is more than capable to be the Heir. " She reminded pushing her small toddler forward. "This is what an Heir looks like." She said miffed at her sons shy demeanor. Sanren smiled reassuringly down at the other boy who stared wide eyed up at them sucking on his thumb. 

"Like i said no need for jealousy needed' Fengman hummed patiently. "I will not have my sons grow up pitted against each other." He said as he picked his eldest up and held him over the bassinet. "This is your baby brother A-Ying." He informed his son. "It's going to be your job to protect him." His son stared down at the baby and waved getting a smile and giggle in reply as the baby reached for his brother happily. "See he likes you already" He grinned proudly making Jiang Cheng gasp in awe. 

"My King.. the guests are arriving and the 3 selected deities are also here ready to bear gifts to the baby." The servant informed bowing low. The king nodded pleased. "let them all in."


	2. Gifts for the baby

The crowd watched in awe as the three deities made their way thru the crowd. Each of the three cultivators had cultivated to such a high level that they had achieved not only immortality but special skills that were unique to themselves. There are many others out there who had achieved such a status but these three had been carefully selected by none other then the king himself.  
They murmured excitedly as the first Deity Shen QingQiu clothed in a luxurious robe and hiding his beautiful face behind a big fan. Behind him a young boy held up his trailing robe so it wouldn't touch the ground. The young boy looked up at his master with adoration. Who wouldn't look on at him with adoration and lust? He was considered the most beautiful and eligible Flower(carrier) around. Still he refused everyone who offered. Male or female no one was worth his time. He barely even seemed to notice any of his suitors or admirers. The only one who he seemed to notice was his student whom he doted on. Luo Binghe Nextvery boy who was currently falling closely behind him.  
Flowers were thrown and one brave warrior came forward and tried to offer Shen QingQiu a big bouquets of flowers. "Please take this and accept my love" He said bravely. Shen eyed the flowers lowering his nose to sniff it politely. In doing so he didn't notice his student glaring at the other male. The man stepped back unnerved as Luo Binghe's eyes glowed red and he bared his fangs in warning.  
Nervous the other man quickly pulled away and took off running making Shen confused. He turned to look behind him only to see his student smiling innocently. He patted his student affectionately. "These males are so Strange.. I swear you are the only normal and sensible male. IF only you were older" He sighed turning to continue inside as Binghe followed blushing with a big dopey smile.  
Next was a rather plain dressed but still fair Xie Lian walking arm in arm with his Husband Hua Cheng who smiled proudly as his husband Xie Lian waved pleasantly to the crowd . They were considered the true power couple and ideal goal as to what a couple should be like. It was no surprise Xie Lian was chosen to be one of the people that blessed the newborn prince. He was practically the god of blessings.  
Finally last was a young lord who had newly reached such a high level. No one had suspected that the young nervous lord Nie Huisang would ever reach such a high level yet he had surpassed everyone's expectations and made his only living relative his older brother proud. Still even if he was a prodigy everyone was still surprised that out of all the ones they could of picked...they had picked this newcomer.  
"EH Didn't you hear?" One peasant asked leaning in eager to gossip. "That young lord has impressed the King since his eldest Jiaing Cheng had attached himself to the new Deity."  
"The prince...doesn't attach to anyone...he doesn't like people" another explained surprised.  
"It's true..I heard he even made Prince Cheng smile" They continued to whisper among themselves and Nie Huisang tripped clumsily over his robe hiding his red face behind his own fan.  
The doors opened letting them in and shutting as soon as they had entered making them disappear from view of the curious peasants. The members of the court stood in respect as they entered the palace before sitting again after they had nodded. Royals offered their gifts and congratulations as The king and his wives nodded in approval. Jiang Cheng sat on his mothers lap eating some sweets not really interested.  
After sometime the Lan's stood up and bowed. Jiang Cheng noticed His friend Lan Xichen and smiled giving a wave as Xichen smiled back giving a nod. "We have come not only bearing gifts but also offering one of our sons in a future union with your newborn prince." King Lan informed gesturing to his two sons who bowed respectively.  
KIng Fengmian hummed stroking his beard before gesturing to his newborn son.  
"Why not ask the couple who is considered the gods of love themselves. Such a set of high cultivators should know if these two are worthy" Madam Yu proposed idly as she handed a cup of tea to her daughter Yanli who was standing next to her  
"Oh that sounds like a good idea my queen." Queen Sanren smiled wide. "That is if you don't mind"  
"OF course not. I would gladly offer my input" Hua Cheng smiled getting up and stepping over smoothly. He knelt in front of the two boys studying their lines on their small hands before leading the smallest over to the crib. He lifted the quiet boy up and had the boy face the baby watching carefully.  
Lan Wangji frowned as he stared blankly at the boy before dangling a gift he was supposed to give to the baby over the babe. A-Ying reached up for the toy only to bypass it and grab the boy making his eyes widen in surprise. The group watched curiously as the baby tugged at the older toddlers hand refusing to let go.  
"These two are entwined in a greater destinty maybe even soul mates" Hua Cheng informed after a moment. "I would bless this union. "  
"Well if you say so then I see no problem. My son shall be your youngest betrothed." King Fengmian proclaimed. Hua Cheng smiled setting the wide eyed boy down on the ground and out of sight causing the baby to cry. Hua Cheng smiled amused putting the locket that Wangji had given the baby into the baby's hands who clutched it and began to gum it annoyed.  
After sometime the three stood ready to bless the newborn prince. Everyone watched in anticipation curious as to what their gifts would be..  
First to approach was Shen QingQiu. He handed his fan to his student before bowing low to the king and his two wives who nodded politely. He smiled gently before leaning over the crib and humming in approval. "Little Prince so darling and sweet right now you maybe a cutie but with this blessing when you grow you shall be a beauty." He informed raising his hand and twirling it causing some pink sparkles to appear before blowing them on the baby causing him to giggle. He stepped aside to allow the next blessing.  
Xie Lian stepped up next daintily his hand in his husbands as he made his way gracefully towards the crib. He twirled his own sending a stream of blue that surrounded the prince making the baby stare in awe. "Darling baby I give you the gift of music. Your ability to sing and play the instrument of your choosing shall be beyond compare. " he promised blowing the mystical blue powder into the baby's face making him sneeze.  
He then stepped aside and nodded encouragingly to Nie Huisang who stepped forward nervously. He wasn't sure if any gift he could supply could compare to these two. He was contemplating what gift to give when suddenly the room shake alarming the guests. Jiang Fengmian stood up pushing his two wives protectively behind him.  
"Wait..My son" Queen Sanren protested as Jiang Cheng started to cry in Queen Yu's arms. King Lan protectively kept his sons close as the room shook again before settling down just as a boom sounded in the middle of the room as smoke filled the air before disappearing revealing an uninvited guest. "I am sorry If I am a little late but I am afraid I didn't get an invitation" Wen Chao informed unamused.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am sorry If I am a little late but I am afraid I didn't get an invitation" Wen Chao informed unamused.

"You weren't invited!" The King explained angrily. "You and your family are traitors!"

"Well that hurts" Wen Chao pouted mockingly as he petted a crow that sat on his shoulder. "And to think i came all the way here with a gift of my own"

"Well that's too bad but you aren't needed so move along" Shen QingQui huffed airily waving his fan dismissively. Wen Chao glared with a snarl at that before moving his arms quickly sending a flash of red at the offender. He managed to counter it with his fan moving out of the way just barely in time.

His student Binghe quickly moved to defend him making the vile traitor laugh amused as Nie husiang stood protectively in front of the baby crib. Hua Cheng stepped in front of his husband worriedly as the man laughed before sending another attack managing to send a surprised Shen QingQui hurling against a wall before falling with a thud.

Binghe snarled at that rushing at him only to be thrown by his teachers side crumpling. The crowd gasped and fell back scared. IF the three couldn't beat him...then they were surely doomed. Xie Lian quickly went to check on the fallen two as a fire surrounded them all separating them from the crib.

Wen Chao calmly made himself over the crib and flicking nie Huisang aside like he was a useless fly. "Well hello there little baby" He cooed down at the baby who stared up at the man without fear. "Please don't hurt my baby!" The Queen pleaded only to have the man tisk warningly running a hand along the babys face.

"Wen Chao don't!" The king begged. "Have mercy!"

"Why are you all so worried. I Only want to give the baby a gift" Wen Chao cooed not noticing a determined toddler making his way towards him. Wen Chao hummed turning his attention back to the baby fully knowing the others wouldn't try anything.

"Darling Prince you will grow up to be beautiful and full of grace. LOved by all who look upon you till you reach your 16th birthday..upon which you will prick your finger on a spindle and die!" He proclaimed cursing the baby as a cursed sun mark appeared on the baby's chest glowing before disappearing. The crowd cried in despair as Wen Chao laughed amused. "I curse you " he laughed only to cry out in pain as he felt something bite his leg.

He looked down in disbelief only to see the Second Prince Lan Wangji growling ferally as he continued to latch on stubbornly as Wen Chao kicked his leg annoyed. "Eh So we got a little pup who thinks they can protect the new prince" He scowled picking him up with ease by the back of his robe. "How adorable. "He laughed as the boy tried to kick free. He studied the boy laying a hand his bare skin concentrating. "AH you are his soul mate." he hummed amused. "How pitiful" he snorted. "You can not save him and you never will. " he promised.

"You...are a bad man" Lan Wangji growled.

"Maybe I am" Wen Chao conceded. "But being good doesn't always get you what you want. YOU have to be willing to take it." He informed dangling him higher. "Train get stronger study magic.. do what you must..but 16 years will not be enough for you. Your little fairy tale is doomed to failure. " He laughed. Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes in displeasure before his eyes widened in surprise as he was set down carefully. "I can't wait to battle you someday. Don't disappoint me" Wen Chao laughed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The queen started to cry openly already mourning her son as if he was already died. Queen Yu stood up suddenly . "Calm yourself Sister" She huffed referring to the second wife as a sister for once. "One still has not given a gift yet. Surely we can't lose hope yet." She reminded running a hand along Queen Sanrens hair soothingly.

Everyone turned to stare at Nie Huisang who gulped. "I...was going to give him the gift of a sense of humor…" he admitted with a nervous laugh. Xie lian and a now mostly recovered Shen QingQui turned to look at him hopefully.

Nie Huisang stepped forward nervously. "My Queen...I may not ..have the ability to fully take the curse away..but I can change it..to something more hopeful." He promised stuttering.

"Little..baby prince . You will prick your finger on a spindle...but you will not die..instead you will fall into a deep sleep...and sleep peacefully till your true love finds you...and wakes you with true loves kiss."

"No...you have put my son in danger..." King lan protested. "What if this gets out..you have enemies" He reminded KIng Jiang.

"No one...but the people in this room know..we will swear them all to silence" King Jiang informed .

" I will protect my baby brother...no one will hurt him" XIchen informed pulling his upset brother close.

"My Son will not get cursed...We will destroy all the spinning wheels in the kingdom." King JIang proclaimed.

"My lord...if we maybe..so bold...the prince will not be safe here...the evil wizard may try to come back when he finds out the curse was altered." Xie Lian informed.

"What do you suggest we do then?" The Queen asked desperately.

"Let us take the baby and raise him away from prying eyes..we will hide him away and his true identity till he turns 16..We can keep him safe." Shen QingQui offered.

After much talk the king gave in and the three Flower Dieties lead the baby away in secret hidden away in a plain wooden carriage. The carriage was driven by a disguised Hua Cheng. Lan Wangji held onto his older brothers leg as he watched them disappear from sight. "Don't worry little brother..everything will be okay" Xichen tried to assure.

Lan Wangji hummed looking up at his big brother before he winced as a loud intrusive ringing sound filled the air.

A teenage messy haired Wangji sat up with a gasp before eying the alarm clock before he turned it off.. "I..had that dream again.." He yawned as he stepped out of bed sleepily before glancing over at the bunny sleeping that was sleeping unbothered near the bed. He carefully picked up the bunny and set it in its enclosure before going to get dressed.

His phone ringed and he answered as he fixed his hair. "Mn?" He answerd still waking up.

"Don't Mn me Lan Zhan. Im outside your house Hurry up. You promised to come with me to that book event" His friend Shen Yuan complained.  
"Fine...just give me a moment." Lan Wangji sighed before hanging up..well enough with his strange dreams..The real world was waiting for him.


	4. Haunted by a ghost of you

Lan Wangji glanced over at his friend Shen Yuan who was still rambling about the latest chapter of this novel he had been reading. His friend was adorable..he guessed. A hidden beauty under his nerdy glasses and messy short shoulder length hair. Not that his hidden beauty was a surprise..He was one of the few Flowers that were around in this day and age..Not many bearers were born and they were highly coveted. Especially with the low birth rate.

Many people who would find out what he was would try to date him...but sadly for them..Shen Yuan was a huge neet and shut in. He barely left the house little less his computer. He didn't seem to care about dating or having a love life...all he cared about was his games and novels he would read. In fact the only male he was even interested in even speaking to was Lan Wangji. Many suspected he had a thing for him or they were dating but they couldn't be more wrong. Sure Shen Yuan was pretty..but he wasn't exactly his type.  
His ears turned red as he thought of the dream he had just two days ago of a beautiful long haired teen dressed in old style red robes. He had been sitting on a tree branch playing a flute. The melody was sad but beautiful. He was a picture of perfection literally the love of his dreams.

It was going to be hard to find someone even close to that. ..not that it mattered..no one was going to approach him ever. They never did. Everyone was too intimated by him. He was too perfect of a student , meticulous looks and careful to follow all the rules. It wasn't his fault. He was raised by his family to follow the rules and his brother who ended up raising him after his parents had died was careful to make sure he stayed disciplined. Between school, his cultivation lessons,music lessons and other studies..he really didn't have much time for a social life anyway.

"Wangji! Aren't you listening" Shen Yuan prodded pouting breaking him from his thoughts. He tapped his foot impatiently as he stared at him expectantly.

"Mn...sorry" Lan Wangji said sheepishly making his friend role his eyes.

"You're hopeless. I swear" his friend tisked. "I was asking what you were planning on doing for your 16th birthday."

"Oh...I don't know..My brother said he has something planned. I will probably just do something with him." he shrugged.

"That is so boring.. You know im all for avoiding people..but it is your 16th! That's huge. Back in the old days you would of been considered an adult and been able to go out cultivating and fighting all the ghosts and demons." He explained starry eyed. "LIke the hero protagonist from my favorite book Luo Binghe"

"Mn..maybe but you know that something happened and they were all banished from our world. There is no magic or really much need for cultivators now. Even if there are creatures like that..they don't seem to be bothering us. " Lan Wangji pointed out. "!6 is no longer that big of a deal"

"Still.." Shen yuan frowned doubtfully. "Let's at least go to a club or something..you know I know of a really good club that just so happens to be throwing a big party that night."

"You are just talking about that one for that author aren't you" He frowned started to question is friends motives as they arrived at the book store where they were having the event sale.

"Okay..maybe..but you could have fun too." S hen yuan admitted flustered.

"Just..try to not chew him out this time..i cant keep getting you out of these situations..your lucky you don't have a restraining order put against you." He reminded.

"Well I wouldn't have to chew him out so much if he would just stop writing so poorly..I mean what harem protagonist needs over 100 wives!" Shen Yuan ranted as he picked up one of the pre-autographed books up front. He studied it before nodding pleased. "Airplane bro may have iffy skills writing romance but his handwriting is perfect as always." He said happily as Lan Wangji nodded politely. "You know where his true strength lies in his villains'. IF you ask me"

Lan Wangji hummed not really listening. He thought back to his dream and recalled that one cultivator...what was his name...Shen...QingQui. Something about...that guy had reminded him of his friend Shen Yuan...and not just their similar names...their faces and personality somewhat were the same as well. Although the shen in his dream..was a lot more put together and regal..He frowned in thought as he glanced at his nerdy friend who was currently wiping his nose into his way too long sleeve. Not even close to being on the same level..

Once he got home he frowned noticing It seemed strangely quiet. He looked around cautiously before hearing a familiar melody that echoed from some of his dreams lately. The hidden guqin plucked out the melody with skill luring him. He followed it entranced in the back of his mind he could hear a stranger humming melodiously. He didn't stop till he came across said Guqin laying on a table..with no one in reached out to touch it blank faced. "Wangji..?" A voice called out waking him from his trance.

He turned only to see his older brother. "mn..yes? " he asked looking at his hand confused. His brother studied him before smiling knowingly.

"Nothing..Come on let's get going. You need to get ready for Meditation and cultivation" Xichen reminded.

"Big brother...why must we still practice all of these?" Lan Wangji asked as he joined him in meditation. "Not many new people cultivate anymore...there are barely any of the old cultivators left anyway."

"We come from a long line of cultivators and we have a duty to keep the knowledge and the peace. IF we aren't prepared then what will happen should they evil return?" he pointed out.

Lan Wangji frowned at that considering his words. "Besides you have an important destiny. You need to be strong and prepared." XIchen added.

"You keep saying that..but not what this is.." Wangji frowned moodily. "Just what are you hiding"

"Your birthday is in two days..I will tell you then." Xichen promised. "I will let you know everything. " He sighed. "You will soon understand why im so strict."

"I was...thinking maybe for my birthday..I could go with my friend somewhere" Lan Wangji said carefully. "If...that is okay."

"No..im sorry but you can't. Your 16th birthday is very important and I need you here. I am sorry you can hang out with Shen Yuan another day." He apologized.

He scowled at that clutching his fists. "Its...not that important..I don't see why I can't go out with him." he scowled moodily making his brother frown.

"You weren't like this before...you were so much more polite and well behaved in the past." Xichen sighed out loud without thinking. "A prince should be more well behaved."

Wangji frowned at that confused eyeing him unsure of what to even say to that nonsense. He looked away annoyed. "You are too weird big brother...and you are needlessly strict. I always obey our rules no matter how many or ridiculous they are..I don't even question why you wont let me be friends with people without your approval..your strange history lessons or you forbidding me from dating...but Its my birthday...I should be able to have some fun.." He said boldly.

His brother frowned getting up and ruffling his short hair. "I know things are tough and confusing ..but soon you will be thanking me." he said surely before excusing himself leaving Wangji alone.

Wangji frowned watching him leave before glancing out side the window and seeing two teens laughing as they made their way towards an arcade. "I..just want to have some fun" he mumbled before falling back startled as he heard a giggle echo around him.

He turned towards the giggle to see that strange boy from his dreams. The boy was watching him amused as he played with a loquat in his hand. "Sometimes you have to break the rules to have fun." The boy informed mischievously before disappearing. Lan wangji frowned rubbing his eyes blinking before looking around confused seeing no sign that the teen was even there.. "Foolish.." He muttered getting up. Clearly he needed more sleep..he was seeing things...memories that weren't even his.

IN another room XIchen closed the door making sure it was locked before going over to a covered ornate item. He carefully tugged off the blanket revealing a large gold framed mirror. He bowed low mumbling a chant before touching the glass causing the mirror to ripple before a face appeared. The Figure had long hair with an elegant bum up top kept firmly in place with a gold clasp. The figure took out a fan and tapped his cheek as if thinking.

"King Lan Xichen...I haven't heard from you in a while I Had grown worried" The pretty figure frowned concerned. "Is all not well with the prince?"

He sighed shaking his head. "He is rather rebellious in his new life. I blame this modern world we are currently living in.I am starting to wonder if maybe we should go back sooner.. I had hoped that Shen QIngQui's reincarnation would help guide him...but it seems he also doesn't know his true self. It is a mess"

"Ah yes..It is a shame what happened to my elder...his death was unforeseen...and has since been causing a ripple effect in both worlds..Lord Binghe's wrath has still not calmed...however I must insist you all stay there in that world..We can't afford him to die not again..We can't afford another failure." He reminded pointing his fan at him warningly. "Just keep him busy and train him. He must be stronger then he was before..The wens have also gotten stronger." He reminded.

"OF course Deity Nie Huaisang. As you wish" King XIchen frowned. "I too would like this to be over soon..lets hope he remembers who he is in time this time."


	5. Lan Wangji Doesn't Larp

Nie Huisang sighed relaxing a little after communications were cut. "It never gets easy..." He muttered fanning himself with his fan. "I can't...deal with people..."  
"You just need more practice is all." A voice assured gently. He turned with a groan only to see Xie Lian enter with his two gaurds at his side. Mu Qing and Feng Xin kept close on either side of him.

"What are you doing her Xie Lian...I thought you were going to be away for bit to spend time with your family" Nie Huisang explained surprised.  
"IT is fine. Hua Cheng agreed to take care of the younger ones plus I brought the baby with and she is sleeping so its fine." Xie Lian assured with an easy going smile as he took off his straw hat . "Besides I was worried about you...I know you can't handle too much stress" He said sitting down on a plush seat in the room after taking the baby off his back to hold careful not to wake her up.

"Still..you have such a big family...and I know your kids can be a bit demanding at times. Honestly Xie Lian..I don't know how you managed to procreat as much as you have with everything that's been going on...I'm lucky if I get laid every few 50 or so years..." He complained behind his fan. 'to think..I have heard hua Cheng complain that he doesn't get to touch him enough. How greedy' he thought to himself annoyed.

"We cut back a lot" Xie Lian laughed amused.

"IF you just came here to boast then I can do without that." Nie Huisang complained.  
"Actually I did have something to tell you" Xie Lian admitted. "It's about Prince Jin Ling.."  
….  
Lan Wangji was making his way to school when he noticed a strangely dressed boy around his age standing in the middle of the side walk looking around with a scowl. Lan Wangji raised an eyebrow. Was he an actor or a cosplayer..? He went over to make sure he was okay. He didn't have time to say anything before the teen noticed him and stormed over grabbing a startled Lan Wangji by his collar.

"Listen here Lan Zhan you stupid old man. What is taking you so long!" he demanded as Lan Wangji ears reddened in embarrassment as people started to murmur and watch them curiously. "I wont be dealing with this again! Uncle is becoming more and more moody as time goes on."

'uncle..huh..whose uncle' Lan Wangji frowned confused before quietly moving away from the other teen.

"Troublesome." Lan Wangji muttered.

"You bastard come on just hurry up. That stupid dragon is causing problems and He needs to wake up. This has gone on too long" the smaller one ranted as he shook in anger causing his pony tail to bounce in his fury. "I see..." Wangji frowned before taking out his phone calmly. "Police." he requested politely still stone faced. "I would like to report a wandering psych patient" he said dully making the boy more annoyed.

"Your so stupid stop talking to that strange object" The boy protested.

"Its a phone..." Lan Wangji informed raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what a phone is but you need to stop being an dumb and just follow me Right now" He ordered taking the phone and throwing it at the road. Lan Wangji sighed annoyed as he watched his phone get run over. "Okay now im mad" Wangji informed narrowly. He clutched his fist about to grab him when he saw a whip appear. He side stepped with grace easily avoiding the whip. He glanced to his left as another strangely dressed older gentleman appeared out of no where dressed in purple.

"DOn't you dare touch my nephew" The man scowled before turning to the other teen. "Jin Ling, get over here. How dare you leave when you shoulda been studying. This is a filthy world and I don't need you getting soiled by it." The man scowled as Jin ling reluctantly went over. "But Uncle.. Hanguang-Jun is right here..I found him for you so you could relax.." he protested.

His uncle rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You shouldn't of come here or meddled. It isn't time yet." He sighed before turning to stare Lan Wangji down. Lan Wangji didn't know why ..but something about him rubbed him the wrong way. He found himself glaring back narrowing his eyes. Their stare off was broke by none other then Shen Yuan.  
"Hey whose your handsome friends Wangji?" Shen yuan chirped cheerfully as he leaned in close studying the two strangers outfits. 

"These are really realistic cosplays. Nice job" Shen Yuan praised in awe as he ran a hand along the older ones purple chest. "Did you make these yourself?" He asked looking up causing his messy hair to fall to the side revealing more of his beautiful face. As soon as the older male saw his face his face reddened before backing away. "You..who do you think you are.." He protested before turning to scowl as a he saw someone he didn't feel like seeing.

"King Jiang Cheng..don't you think you should be heading back now" Nie Huisang asked carefully before stuttering nearly falling back when he noticed Shen yuan. "My Grace...what are you wearing!"

"Hm?" Shen yuan tilted his head confused pointing at himself . "IS..this a larp…?" He asked confused.

"Forget it...these people are insane" Lan Wangji tisked grabbing his friends hand leading him away. "This is a waste of time"

"You are a waste of time!" Jiang Cheng snapped. "Every time I see you I just get more and more irritated. My younger brother deserved better then you."

"I don't even know you" Lan Wangji informed coldly. "Nor do I wish to."

"Come on Wangji I want some food..all I have left at home is instant noodles." Shen Yuan complained leading him away. "Buy me supper."

"Mn..you should manage your food and money better." Lan Wangji lectured as they walked around a corner disappearing from sight.

"Wait...that was really Shen QingQui.." JIang cheng asked surprised.

"I had heard from XIchen that he was...but I had no idea...he was reborn into such a mess" Nie Huisang sighed. "His hair is so messy and flithy" He lamented. "He was known for his beauty and grace before...and now...look at him..such a waste.."

"Wait...that loser was Deity Shen?" Jin Ling gasped. "The Shen QingQui that is known to be the most beautiful Bearer . The goddess of beauty and grace. No way that drowned rat,mess of a human is him" he protested.

"I suppose he just needs a makeover." Nie Huisang blinked. "Either way..we should probably go back..tomorrow is his 16th birthday..we need to make sure no one interferes."


	6. Wangji falls in love

Raising the prince alone was not too hard between the four of them. They managed to handle even him at the Princes worst.

"We can't have him know who he really is. We must hide his true self and the curse from him till he turns 16" Hua Cheng informed as he finished setting up the cottage they agreed to share and live in for the next 16 years.

"His mother requested we rename him Wei Ying after her servant that died the other day trying to hunt and take down Wen chao." Xie Lian informed as he set down a basket of apples he had just picked.

"Wei Ying not a bad name I suppose" Shen QingQui hummed as he rocked the baby boy. His servant who insisted he also live with them stood next to him holding a baby bottle. 

"We will of course also hide the true nature of what we all our..Remember this Binghe you have to help keep this a secret...We are all just a family living alone in the woods..Nobodies"

"Well I suppose I should cook us dinner" Xie Lian smiled cheerfully only for Nie Huisang and shen QingQUi to panic.

"NO!"

"You aren't allowed to touch that oven!"

"Eh? but you are all so exhausted its the least I can do" Xie Lian tried to assure.

"My student will cook. I refuse to eat anyone else's food anyway" Shen QingQui huffed. "Especially not yours. I don't want food poisoning"

"EH? Im not that bad..." Xie Lian protested. "Hua Cheng loves my cooking. He said I have improved a lot..."

"He Is lying to you..If you want to cook you can help my darling student" QingQui informed.

5 Years passed and a now rambunctious five year old was able to meet his brother older brother in secret..even if he didn't know it was his brother. They quickly became close and would meet on occasion whenever he could convince his nanny to take him to the woods. They would play and hunt and explore together as one of the Deities kept a close eye on them.

JIang Cheng had a hard time keeping the truth from his younger brother but eventually came up with a loop hole when he convinced the younger one to perform the blood oath.  
"Now we can call each other brothers." JIang Cheng informed proudly as Wei Ying sucked on his pricked finger with a wince.

"Really...that's great. So I can call you big brother then?" Wei Ying asked in awe  
.  
"Hm. Yea of course. I always considered you my brother" Jiang Cheng smiled pleased. "As your big brother I promise I will always protect you." he vowed.

"Hm Okay I trust you" Wei Ying grinned trustingly.

Wei Ying was 12 when he unknowingly first met Lan Zhan since he was a baby. He had been playing in the woods trying to catch a black bunny when he heard the sound of horses and quickly hid behind the tree remember his guardians warning to stay hidden if others invade the woods.

He watched as some bandits chased a preteen dressed in white thru the woods. He frowned worried for the teen. He took out his bow and arrow that was strapped to his back..and staying hidden aimed easily hitting one of the bandits enough to wound them but not kill them. The man grunted in pain turning looking around trying to find out where the arrow came from. He pulled it out and threw it annoyed. "Someone is here" he scowled as another came and hit the other. They scrammed not wanting to deal with it..leaving the preteen alone.

The teen looked around confused before hearing a childish laughter and looking up to see Wei Ying sitting up above him on a branch a few feet up. The teen blushed with ears as he kept looking up at what he viewed as an angel. His heart racing. Wei Ying landed with ease in front of him. "What's with the clothes..someone die or something?" he asked curiously.

"No..i always dress like this..its the clothes of the royal Lan family.." the boy protested.

"Eh you are a prince?" Wei Ying explained impressed. "No wonder your mourning. I can't imagine being a prince...they can't have any fun"

"Fun...?" The boy frowned raising an eyebrow. " I have fun..I like to study and I get to take riding lessons..."

"Sure sure you do" Wei Ying laughed. "My name is Wei Ying whats yours?" he asked offering his hand with an easy going grin.

"Prince Lan Wangji" the 14 year old informed taking his hand unsure.

"Wow..Wangji..your cute" Wei Ying giggled. "Let's be good friends" he smiled happily practically flirting.

"Um...I can't forbidden." Lan Wangji informed taking his hand back quickly.

"Forbidden...huh?" Wei Ying asked confused "Why...not ?"

Lan Wangji looked at his hand blankly before looking away. "You are clearly a Flower..I can smell it.." he informed

"Flower? eh..oh a bearer..i guess maybe..but I'm only 12..whats it matter what I am?" he pouted. "Can't we still be friends?"

"I..can't my uncle told me since im engaged I can't meet or be friends with any Flowers.."

"That's stupid..still shouldn't I get a reward at least" he pouted.

"Re..ward?" Lan Wangji frowned confused. "...what do you want?" He asked cautiously only for his eyes to widen as Wei Ying leaned in close and looked up only to kiss him on the lips. He pulled back with a giggle . "That" Wei Ying giggled before running off. "Thanks for the reward" he called out teasingly leaving a stupefied Lan Wangji behind.

Lan Wangji had just had his first kiss and devolped his first crush.

Four more years passed before he saw him again. This time he found him playing the flute. He had went from a gangly cute 12 year old to a beautiful and alluring almost 16 year old. Secretly for the past few months he started to secretly watch the teen as he would entertain himself..He would watch him play with the bunnies with envy or play the flute and wish the flute was his lips...and so on.

The more he would watch him..the more he would fall in love. It got to the point where he was almost obsessed with him..and quickly realized..there was no way he could honor his previous engagement...his Heart belonged to Wei Ying.

One particular day he grew bolder maybe it was the alchole he had snuck that day and drank..maybe it was just his growing desire..He would never know . It was after he had finished hissake bottle,when he came across Wei Ying dancing as if he had a partner as he hummed a melody he had made up to himself. Feeling bold he came out of hiding and bowed low his ears extremely red. "May I cut in?" he asked politely.

"How...long were you there?" Wei Ying gasped flustered.

"A...while" he admitted. "I...liked watching you dance.." He admitted making the other blush.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" Wei Ying protested. "I should go.."

"But we aren't strangers..we met before" He protested.

"Oh where once upon a dream" Wei Ying asked sarcastically only for Lan Zhan to shake his head.

"Sometimes...in my dreams...but no 4 years ago...you...stole something from me" he informed.

"Oh? What did I steal?" Wei Ying asked curiously as Lan Wangji leaned in closer causing wei ying to back into a tree.

"A kiss and I want it back" Lan Wangji informed before kissing him.

"Lan..Wangji?" Wei Ying gasped as he pulled away. "I remember you...the cute boy in mourning.."

"Mn" Wangji nodded before pulling him in and kissing him again. "Come with me..Be mine. " the clearly drunk Wangji pleaded.

Wei Ying hummed in reply noticing the taste of alcohol on his lips amused. "Your so bold Wangji" He smirked licking his lips.

"Is that a yes?" Wangji asked hopefully.

"I'm gonna need a little something more..before I say yes" he teased.

"I...wrote a song about you...and how much I love you" he informed desperately before humming a song making wei ying blush .

"Wow...you really are a romantic..what about your betrothed?" he reminded. "Maybe you should wait till your more sober.."

"Forget him..i haven't seen him since he was a baby..I love you..I Know I do" Lan Wangji declared. "Wait for me..I'm gonna go tell my parents and come back for you in two days." He informed.

"My birthday is tomorrow..I turn 16. I suppose I can pack up and be ready." He informed. "I will wait for you if you are serious I will leave with you then"

"I wont let you down. I will prove it to you" Wangji declared giving him one last kiss before leaving Wei Ying alone and bemused.

"Don't let me down Prince Charming" He smiled pleased touching his lip happily.  
Wangj woke up in the middle of the night sweating before pulling back his covers and wincing. He was going to need clean his sheets..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter Xie Lian attempts to make a cake


	7. A grudge is born

While Wei Ying was currently over the moon in love his unsuspecting caretakers were scrambling to get things ready for their charges 16th birthday. Luo Binghe who was now in his mid 20s was currently near tears as he saw his cake ruined thanks to Xie Lian's interference. "WHy...How did you even do that? I was gone for not even 15 minutes!" He bemoaned pushing the sheepish elder away. "I swear..how can you be one of the most powerful cultivators and yet you cant even cook" he grumbled.  
"Sorry about that..i have been trying to learn since you haven't been around much due to your studies and having to take up your fathers place..but it's been hard.." The other apologized.  
'I TOLD YOU..JUST LET THE OTHERS COOK.." He explained annoyed as he scrambled to try to save the cake. Meanwhile Shen QingQui and Nie Huisang were having a disagreement. "YOu have no sense of Style" Nie Huisang protested. "This green silk robe with gold flowers is clearly the most obvious choice. It will stun everyone who sees him in it"  
"Your wrong this white and pink Hanfu with long flowing sleeves and simple but elegant pattern is the best choice" Qingqui countered.  
"I don't know I really like this black robe" Hau Cheng said with an easy going smile showing his design.  
"too simple" Both dismissed him before arguing again.  
Wei Ying came into the cottage being a mess fabric, cake and other items strewn everywhere. "..Guys...what is going on?" he frowned picking up a torn robe. "I was gone...for not even 2 hours..."  
"Sorry we were trying to prepare for your birthday tomorrow." Nie huisang apologized.  
"The cake woulda been perfect if it wasn't for Xie Lian" Luo Binghe grumbled.  
"Awe thanks guys...really" Wei Ying smiled as he leaned forward and swiped some frosting and put it in his mouth. "Coconut and vanilla..yummy" He complimented before humming happily as he grabbed Luo binghe and started to dance with him humming the song he had heard from his Wangji.  
"Nice..song what is putting you in a good mood" Xie Lian asked amused as Luo Binghe dipped Wei Ying making him giggle.  
"I met someone" Wei Ying informed happily switching to a surprised Hua Cheng.  
"Met...someone..who..?" Hua CHeng asked raising an eyebrow. "We live in the middle of the forest no one can see us for miles.."  
"Didn't we say not to talk to anyone...except for your friend Jiang Cheng" QingQui protested.  
"I know but this guy...is something else.. I think he might be the man of my dreams" Wei Ying informed giving a twirl before going to help clean the kitchen area. "We really connected..anyways im going to be meeting him again in two days..He invited me to live with him..Wait..does that mean we are together now then?!" Wei ying asked wide eyed. "I hope so!"  
"You can't just run off with this guy.." Nie Huisang protested.  
"Why not? I love him" Wei Ying frowned.  
"Because...you are already engaged!" Shen QingQUi informed slaping his hands on the counter.  
"Wait...what" Wei Ying frowned as his face paled at the news.  
"YEs...you are to A prince from another kingdom..it has been decided since the day you were born" Hua Cheng nodded.  
"wait...what...but why would I be arranged to marry some prince...we are poor and live in the woods...we are nobodies" Wei Ying protested.  
"No...we ..aren't..we haven't been fully honest with you..and we cant tell you everything...but the truth is..." Nie Huisang floundered flustered.  
"You are a prince" Xie Lian interjected. "Also...we are all the powerful cultivators...I used to be a prince myself a long long time ago"  
"Wait...but..if that is true why was I raised here?" Wei Ying frowned.  
"It was to protect you. You were in danger so we hid you away" QingQui informed gently. "We are to bring you back home tomorrow morning on your 16th you will be with your real family.."  
"Those aren't my real family..not if they didn't even bother to try to raise me.." Wei Ying scowled confused and upset. "I can't believe...I thought you guys were my real family.." He sighed depressed. "Momma Lian...daddy Cheng...uncle QingQui and Huisang..Big brother Binghe.." he gestured to each one.  
"Look...im sorry we all love you very much" Hua Cheng assured gently. "YOu were like our own child..and it hurts to let you go either way..but you need to at least attempt to meet your birth family and we can go from there."  
"YOU will always be my kid brother" Luo Binghe assured Wei Ying.  
"It's...not all bad you actually met one of your family members before..Jiang Cheng is your actual brother." Hua Cheng informed.  
"This..is a lot to take in.." Wei Ying sighed in shock.  
"I know darling. Lets finish cleaning up and maybe you should go lay down..we will leave early in the morning." Xie Lian soothed running a hand thru his adopted son's hair. "Just know we will always consider you family"  
The next day they left early with Wei Ying dressed In the the long sleeved white and pink hanfu. His make up was done carefully so he would be presentable for his first entrance into the court. He was welcomed with weary glances his way. He wasn't sure why but everyone was acting like he was made out of glass. He found out his mother had died several years ago from grief and all that was left was his dad and his dads first wife. Madame Yu.  
He met his older sister Yanli..who was sweet and of course his older brother was there..He was the one comfortable thing there.  
"It is so good to have you back home" KIng Jiang Cheng informed pleased. "You look so beautiful"  
"Thank you...father" Wei Ying said giving a bow unsure.  
"You raised him well" Madam Yu said in approval . "I suppose we did well trusting you with the second son" she nodded pleased at the 5 behind him. "I trust you will stay till the end..."  
"of course. We need to ensure his safety."  
"We got a problem" A messanger hurried in panicking "...His...fiancé is not coming..."  
"What? That is not acceptable!" the king roared standing up. "What insult is this!"  
"I should of known we couldn't trust them..this only proves this plan was doomed to fail" Madam Yu scowled as the crowd murmured scared.  
"That Bastard" Jiang Cheng scoweled before turning to his father. "Let me lead him to his room..I can guard it and protect him" He insisted. "I wont fail you" His father considered before nodding. "I need to talk to his five gaurdians ...you do so till we figure out what to do."  
Jiang Cheng nodded before offering his arm to his younger brother. "Please...Follow me" He said stiffly. Wei Ying took the offered arm confused as Yanli offered him a smile to try to encourage him.  
"I...don't understand what is going on" Wei Ying asked JIang Cheng confused. "Why is everyone so nervous..isn't it fine if he isn't here..I don't mind..Its not like I know this prince"  
"Don't worry I will kick his ass later until then just...focus on being happy. Don't worry. " Jiang Cheng informed seriously. "I will keep you safe.."  
"safe...should I be worried..is someone coming to kill me?" Wei Ying asked worried as he was lead into a plush and luxurious room. "This...was meant to be your room." Jiang CHeng informed not answering him on purpose. "I will be just outside..if you need anything just call my name" He informed before leaving the room.  
…..  
Are you sure...Lan Wangji is the one?" King Jiang asked the 5. XIe lian frowned nodding. "We were so sure..."  
"Well apparently Prince Wangji is eloping with some mystery carrier" Madame Yu spat annoyed. "I wont allow this injustice. This Slight!"  
…...  
Think this thru little brother...You were promised to PRince Jiang..You could be the one key to break his curse..we raised you for this" Now King XIngchen tried to persuade.  
"I can't..help who I love. I just know he is my soulmate. Dad always said it was important to consider your soulmate..and you would know when you meet them. I Know this one is mine" He said stubbornly.  
"You don't know for sure! This one your engaged to is supposed to be your soul mate" Lan Qiren interjected angrily.  
"Please consider what you are saying." His older brother frowned. "This could start a war..At least go there to turn them down that way.." Lan Wangji opened his mouth to respond when laughter was heard. They both turned as smoke appeared and Wen Chao's older brother Wen Xu appeared laughing.  
"What are you doing here you monster!" Lan Qiren scowled stepping forward with his sword out. "Did you come to laugh at everyone's misfortune?"  
"More like...everyone's stupidity" Wen Xu informed. "Your prince has no idea what terrible mistake he has just made"  
"What do you mean?" lan Wangji demanded.  
"I mean..that pretty little thing in the woods and the prince you are engaged to...are one and the same" He explained amused putting his two index fingers together.  
"You ..don't mean.. "Lan Wangji's eyes widened as realization hit. "Wei Ying is..Jiang Ying?"  
"Exactly how did you not know..and you claim to be his soul mate." Wen Xu tisked. "I hope you can live with the fact..that your one true love is about to be cursed and you can't stop it. My brother is already putting the curse in motion..and you are going to have to live with the consequences " he informed before disappearing.  
…..  
Wei Ying had found some sake and started to drink it before turning as he noticed a red light floating nearby. He put his bottle down and walked over curiously. He followed the light staring at it transfixed. He reached out for it only for the wall to open up and the light to fly in the wall. "come on in prince" a voice cooed.  
Jiang Cheng turned towards the door hearing a voice that he didn't know. "Little brother..?" He called out concnered before getting worried when he didn't reply. he tried to open the door only to pull away quickly when he felt his hand burn at the touch. He scowled as he tried again only to scream out his brothers name as he tried kicking at the door failing to make it open.  
Wei Ying didn't hear him as he disappeared into the wall before it closed behind him. He followed the light deeper into the hidden passageway. Jiang Cheng kicked the door again causing it to finally fall in. He called out for help when he saw the empty room. HE desperately tore it apart trying to find a clue as to where he could be. Yanli heard him screaming and hurried to help him.  
"Don't worry...everything will be fine. We will find him.." She tried to assure even though she wasn't sure herself.  
QingQui forced his way in and looked around before focusing on a wall. He took out his fan and whiped it out sending a wave of wind. The wind crashed thru the wall destroying it revealing a hidden passage way. "HE is down this way" He pointed. The two siblings nodded quickly following him down. They were too late though...the curse had already taken effect.  
By the time they got down they found a glowing red spindle with a seemingly dead Wei Ying curled up beside it . Yanli cried in anguish as she carefully lifted the limp body of her baby brother up and hugged it close. "We..just got him back...why?" Yanli sobbed.  
Jiang Cheng Clenched his fists angrily. "Lan Wangji… I will never forgive you"


	8. Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i know. I wanted to write more but things have been off for me lately..and i wanted to post an update soon. so here it is.

Luo Binghe scowled as he looked up at the castle forsaken by time and surrounded by a moat. A giant beast rested in front of the castle guarding it. It was here...over a thousand years ago ...he had lost his teacher and one true love.

...

Luo Binghe took out his sword and turned to Lan Wangji "I will try to hold the dragon off " He yelled to him. Lan Wangji nodded as he tried to rush ahead. Luo Binghe steeled himself.. Xie Lian was out of commission already Thanks To the wens. Hua Cheng was guarding him from across the bridge trying to protect him as others attacked. "Focus Binghe" Shen QingQui reminded coming up to his side his fan out and ready.

"You can trust me Shizun I wont let you down" Binghe informed surely.

"Hey Im not your Shizun anymore. You can call me by my name.." Shen QingQui informed amused. "You have your own kingdom you are ruling now"

"I know but you will always be my shizun" He informed giving him a wink. "Even if we are more intimate now"

Shizun blushed hiding his face behind his fan. "Enough with this foolishness..we need to focus on this battle" He scolded. His student laughed before focusing again on the battle at hand..The battle didn't last long..they had no chance.

BInghe had thought he was going to deal the final blow when suddenly his shizun was in front of his sword and stabbed thru. "What.." he locked eyes with his Shizun in shock as Shen QingQui spat out some blood. Nearby Wen Chao laughed. "I guess your aim was a bit off" he jeered.

He had died in his arms that day..that day he had failed him and since then he has waited and searched trying to find his loves reincarnation. Occasionally he would remind himself of his failure by going to the edge of the barrier of the cursed castle. Soon though his waiting would be over..because his second in command and dear friend Mo Beijun had finally found out where his love had been reborn..and he was going to retrieve him.

"The portal is ready my lord." Mo Beijun informed giving a small bow.

"Perfect. I don't want to keep my shizun waiting" Lou Binghe smiled pleased for once things were finally starting to go his way.


	9. sweet 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a hot minute. I got a new kitten last week. I named her Maiyu (after fatal frame 2 protog ) and she is officially 7 weeks old now..but man is she alot of work. Here is a pic of her if you are interested  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/557376659934937090/714542543093628928/20200525_131549.jpg?width=356&height=475

"Stop looking so fidgety" Shen Yuan scolded Lan Wangji as they entered the overflowed club. "you're going to be fine..You look just fine. I made sure to dress you up perfectly." he said surely. "You look amazing"

Wanji looked down at his black outfit doubtfully not really feeling like himself. "IF you say so" He frowned.

"Come on lets see if we can get someone to flirt with you. " He proposed.

"Mn..No...it's against the rules" he reminded firmly. "No dating."

"You always have been a stickler about rules still I'm not asking you to date someone..just some flirting" his friend pointed out before spotting a tall strangely dressed man with a red symbol on his forehead. "We better avoid that guy...he seems like a weirdo" Shen Yuan frowned raising an eyebrow before feeling something in his stomach.

"You okay?" Wangji asked concerned.

"Oh its fine..I just ate some expired noodles accidentally...im sure its fine" He said dismissively.

"How do you accidentally eat expired noodles?" Lan Wangji asked eyeing his friend in concern and bewilderment.

"I was reading a book and it angered me so much i could barely pay attention" he sighed as he took a cup of some unknown random drink off a tray that passed by and downed it in one go. "It's so hard to come across a properly written book lately."

Meanwhile on the other side of the club a determined Luo Binghe and Mo Beijun were trying to make their way thru the crowd . They huffed as they tried to make their way thru admirers of all genders. "Maybe we should split up" Mo Beijun suggested.

"Good idea..we will meet up in front of that grotesque picture of a demon" Luo Binghe suggested nodding over to a random movie poster. Mo Beijun gave a nod and headed out to try to see if he could find his lords lost lover.

He wandered for a while before spotting a cowering figure hiding around a corner. He frowned and went to go investigate only to spot a beautiful long haired man cowering hidden behind a counter. He raised an eyebrow at that. "You need help?" He asked kneeling down to his level.

"You have no idea" The young man replied. "I...have alot of...angry fans who are looking for me."

"Angry fans?" He repeated confused.

"Im a writer and not alot of people like how i ended my latest book" he informed with a sigh. "I can't help it..i only write what feels right..I mean how can i save a cursed sleeping prince from an evil dragon when the prince fails and dies" He huffed. Mo Beijun's eyes widened at his words.

"You know of the curse of the sleeping prince..even here in this world..You must be magical..a Seer" he said surely

"Im sorry..what?" the writer asked taken aback at his words. "You must be mistaken...im just Shang Qinghua...a writer."

"Qinghua.. " he repeated. "Yes you must be here for a reason." he declared taking his hand and kissing it. "My name is Mo Beijun and im.."

"Mo Beijun the second most powerful demon of the underworld and demon lord Luo Binghe. The very king who is forever searching for his lost love." He recited.

"Yes...exactly" Mo Beijun nodded amazed. "How do you know all this?"

"Because i wrote it.. IT's all part of my stories.." Shang informed. "You must be a larper though i must say...you look exactly like i imagined Mo Beijun..My ideal type of man" He flirted. "Its like you jumped out of the pages..What is your name?"

"I told you..it's Mo Beijun and im here searching for my lord's lost love Shen Qingqui"

"Right and i'm a lost princess" He huffed not believing him.

"Your coming with me " Mo Beijun frowned picking up the now protesting writer and throwing him over his shoulder.

Lan Wangji was standing next to a drunk Shen Yuan who was currently drunkenly flirting with a man next to him. Lan Wangji sighed...so much for a big sweet 16 birthday. He snuck out of the house for this? His older brother was probably furious right now. He looked away from his friend towards the dancers in the crowd as the music blared. He blinked as he saw a dancer that looked like a short haired version of Prince Wuxian from his dreams. The boy danced in a black sweater and smiled mischievously at him beckoning him towards him.

He moved as if in trance towards the boy. The boy giggled and wrapped his arms around him and they started to dance. He grinned as he laid his head on his shoulder. "WHo..are you" Wangji asked wide eyed as he wrapped his arms around the boy. "Do...i know you...?"

"Not yet" The boy replied mysteriously as his mouth ghosted his ear. "You need to wake me up first"

Lan Wangji's eyes widened in surprise as his hair grew before him and his clothing changed to an ancient red and black decorated robe.

"I'm waiting for you. " The boy whispered pleadingly. "I have been waiting so long.."

"You are right here though" Wangji said confused.

"Am I?" The boy asked before disappearing. Lan Wangji frowned looking around confused. He was startled from his thoughts by a crash. He turned to see someone punching the boy who had been flirting with his friend. The boy was shoved thru a wall making everyone step back in fright. Shen yuan drunkingly started hitting the offender weakly annoyed. "Hey...rude much?" He scolded only for the man to look almost apologetic looking down in shame as he was scolded. "I was talk..talking to him" He slurred only to groan holding his stomach before puking . "Damn noodles...I shouldn't of drank on top of it.."

"Shizun.." Binghe freaked out worried patting his back in concern.

"Wangji...where is Wangji" Shen Yuan called out. His friend hurried over. "I think i need the hospital" Wangji nodded with a frown going to help him out only to be shoved aside.

"Don't touch my shizun." Binghe glared warningly.

"He is sick..he needs the hospital." Wangji tried to reason. "This is not the time to be crass."

"He will see my healer." He informed. "I will not have a mere mortal touch him" He said taking out a sword. People scared started to scatter as the ground started to shake around him. "Mo Beijun my friend come its time for us to go back" He called out as a portal started to form.

Lan Xichen felt the ground shake from where he sat meditating He glanced at the clock as it struck midnight. He got up with a panic running to his little brothers room only to find him gone. "No.." He explained wide eyed. "Not now." He started to hurry towards the hidden room to try to contact the others. It was starting.

Lan Wangji stepped back as the portal fully formed unsure . He watched as his friend and some other hapless person was carried thru the portal to some unknown destination. He didn't even think twice before jumping thru right before the portal closed.

Note:  
based the images of lan wangji and wei ying off these pictures of the untamed actors  
https://i1.wp.com/cfen.si/wp-content/uploads/2019/10/637dee21ly1g8cl4co0bpj23gg56ohe7.jpg?resize=526%2C791&ssl=1

https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-dXGkCPufqmA/XUVOoFl_tWI/AAAAAAAAW7Q/XlJplPGNuDUtW7YmvxhcVcRPuNXYDQWywCEwYBhgL/s1600/uniq%2Bmain%2Bdancer.jpg


	10. 4th times the charm

Luo Binghe scowled at the two extra unwanted visitors now standing in his palace. "Just who do you think you are" He demanded of the teen in front of him. "Mo Beijun. What is the meaning of this?" He demanded annoyed as his second in command placed the long haired man down on the ground.

The writer looked around in wonder. "Wow..this is just like the castle in my dreams..that i put into that story.." Shang Qinghua explained amazed. "Even down to the smallest detail" he whistled touching the golden throne.

"WHo is this peasant?" Luo Binghe frowned. "Tell him to stop touching my throne"

"This is a prophet sire..he knew everything about us thru his dreams and apparently wrote stories about our lives. I thought he would be valuable to the kingdom sire."

Luo Binghe frowned and looked over at the prophet who was currently practically drooling over a portrait of his second in command. "This..fool is a prophet?"

"I will take responsibility for him" Mo Beijun sighed pulling the human away from the picture before spotting another picture not too far away of the former prince of Gusu. He frowned looking at it before glancing by at the teen that had joined them unexpectedly. "Wait a minute.." he frowned taking the prophet with him over to the confused but stone faced teen. "IS he the prince?" He demanded.

Shang Qinghua frowned looking between the picture and Lan Wangji. "Those two look identical." he hummed.

"Whats your name?" Luo Binghe demanded being careful to not jostle Shen Yuan who was still in his arms.

"That's My Friend Lan Wangji . Now put me down" Shen Yuan demanded annoyed.

"They even share the exact same name. Its prince Hanguang-Jun." Luo Binghe explained surprised.

"EH? Thats Lan Zhan...the second jade prince ?" Shang explained. "Wow...this must be one crazy dream"

"I think there must be mistake...im not a prince" Lan Wangji frowned. "Now can you just send me and my friend back."

"I'm afraid you can't do that now" A voice informed gravely.

Lan Wangji turned surprise at the familiar voice only to see his brother standing in a strange white robe next to a two other men.

"Big brother..?" Lan Wangji said surprised. "Just what is going on?"

"I think it's time i told you the truth." Lan Xichen sighed. "I have been keeping alot from you.."

"What do you ..mean..and who are those two next to you."

"This is Hua Cheng and his husband Xie Lian..They are cultivators who well..." he frowned unsure how to proceed.

"There isn't much time to explain" Hua Cheng sighed. "Long story short You are the reincarnated prince Lan Wangji. You have been reborn three times now..and each time you have died prematurely in order to complete your destiny.. All around the time you turn 16

'I have died..3 times..wait so does that mean im going to die soon.. I just turned 16" He thought to himself inwardly panicking even though on the outside his face remained impassive and seemingly unmoved.

"You are taking this really well.." Shen Yuan frowned as he was set down onto the golden throne by a worried Luo BInghe

"Oh no he is panicking" XIchen informed with a sigh. "Look there is no reason to panic...you can do it this time..Im sure of it."

"Do...what exactly?" Wangji frowned.

"Save Prince Wei Ying of course." Nie Huisang informed joining them. " You have to get past the dragon and wake him up."

"FIght..what now?" Lan Wangji asked in disbelief.


	11. The painting

IT was alot to take in..to find out the truth of his past as well as his true destiny. They had taken him for his own safety to the cursed princes guardians current home. A big temple where their people still worshiped them despite their failure. His brother thankfully left him alone to collect his thoughts. He was wandering the halls when he came across a big painting that made his mouth drop. There was a painting of the boy in his dreams dressed elegantly in purple robes covered in flowers. In his hair sat a lotus flower.

He looked at the painting in awe feeling something growing in his chest.

"Prince Ying was truly a beauty wasn't he?" A voice said softly from behind. He turned startled only to see the strange male with the straw hat. "We had that painted a few days before the curse took effect." Xie Lian explained softly eyeing the painting with longing. "He was like a son to me.." He explained. "He was..very precious."

hm.." Lan Wangji frowned glancing back at the painting. "He seems like an amazing person. I wish i could meet him"

"you did...you had met him in the woods we were living in several times..though we had no idea" He frowned. "Had we known..we would of not been too mad..You two were engaged after all."

"I..haven't met him...not really. The past me did." Lan Wangji frowned.

"You haven't been dreaming of him or seeing him at all?" He asked surprised.

"The last past you did" He informed. "He was getting really persistent the last life..He really hates being in one place..i thought he would be pretty insistent now."

Lan Wangji frowned thinking recalling his dreams and that dance right before his birthday. "I may have seen him.." He admitted. "But i didn't know who he was..I thought i was seeing things from stress" he frowned looking back at him. "Will i continue to see him like this?"

"He hates to be ignored..He probably will continue to persist. " He admitted amused. "He will probably continue to bother you till you wake him up."

"Still..fighting past a dragon to wake him up in a castle overrun with monsters...seems like a tall order..What if i fail again?" he asked worriedly.

"You just need to train..We will all make sure you are ready this time" He assured. "We wont let you die again."

Wen Chao scowled as his servant Wen Qing informed him of the news. "So he is back to try again.. What will it take to remove him completely from existence" Wen Chao scowled from his throne before glancing over to the other throne where Wei Ying's cursed body was propped up mockingly. "I have grown to like him the way he is..He is quiet. " Wen Chao informed running a hand thru Wei Ying's hair. "Send a spy out to keep an eye on them" He ordered. "If they think i will let them even close to him then they got another coming. "


	12. prelude to a rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a short chapter. Im working on updates and stuff for other projects as well. Next Chapter will feature the rescue ..maybe lol

Lan Wangji dodged another attack from the wooden sword as Hua Cheng moved and tried again this time narrowly missing. "Impressive you have improved" He said pleased. "YOU might almost stand a chance."

"Mn" Lan Wangji agreed feeling more ready then ever.

"We will get going and leave first thing in the morning" Nie Huisang declared." Have our servant Ning help you to your room and you can rest while the rest of us prepare."

Lan wangji nodded as the servant bowed and lead him towards the room. He noticed the servant looked troubled. "You..seem troubled..." Lan Wangji noted making the other jump surprised.

"I..um...am fine" The other man said nervously. "Just tired..is it true..your going to go tomorrow?"

"Mn...he has waited long enough"

"Still...you don't know...for sure if he would even want to see you or if you would get along."

"We will...he told me he likes me...we knew each other before."

"Yea..the past you..but not the new you...How sure are you..that this will even work...what if you are no longer his true love.." he stammered making the other annoyed.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked suspicious.

"No..reason..." he said quickly leaving making Lan wangji raise his brow before closing the door behind him.

A nervous Wen Ning left quickly.

The next morning Lan Wangji dressed in traditional Lan Sect robes before taking his past self's old sword Bichen .

"You sure you are ready?" His older brother asked worried. "I..don't want to lose you again."

"You wont..Im ready this time" Lan Wangji informed firmly.

At the cursed Castle a slumbering Dragon waited undaunted as Wen Chao scowled upon hearing the news from his servant Wen Ning.

"Let him come..he wont make it past the Dragons. No one ever does." He declared angrily before looking over at the bed where Wei Ying lay slumbering. "I wont lose you to that brat." He scowled clenching his fists. "Let's see him try to take you from me!"

Lan Wangji was almost the castle when another group stepped out in front of them. "About time you made it you lazy prince" Jiang Cheng scowled as his nephew Jin Ling stood stone faced by his side. "I was about to retrieve you myself"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Brother in law" Lan Wangji sassed making the other's face redden.

"Don't call me that! you haven't married into the family yet!" Jiang Cheng protested waving his sword at him annoyed.

"You still haven't changed have you darling?" Nie Huisang asked amused at his ex making the others face if possible redder.

"Shut up..Let's just focus on getting past that over sized lizard" Jiang Cheng barked.


	13. Waking up to the modern age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ug not my year i had food poisoning or the flu not sure..but i was sick for almost the whole week. im working on my update snow but 4th is coming so im not sure if i will get anything else up before monday

Lan Wangji panted as he made his way up the stairs. The others were finishing off the dragon for him. Following close behind him was his friend Shen Yuan who had insisted on coming along despite Luo Binghe's objections. Luo Binghe stood at the bottom of the stairs protectively as if daring anything so much as a bug to try to get further up.

"You know you don't have to come with." Lan Wangji informed stone faced.

"And miss the chance to see a famous fairy tale come to life in front of my eyes? NO Thanks. IM going to see this thru to the end..besides..there is probably nothing dangerous up ahead." He dismissed.

"You just recovered from food poisoning..Shouldn't you rest?" Wangji asked pointedly in disapproval.

"I'm fine i tell you. Nothing to worry about" Shen Yuan said stubbornly.

Just as he said that a murder of crows came dive bombing down just as they opened the door. Shen Yuan cried out startled falling back only to land in none other then Luo Binghe's arms. "You..but..you were.." Shen Yuan stammered confused. "Weren't you just at the bottom of the stairs?"

"I was but i could tell you were in trouble so i came running" He supplied simply.

"..You truly are a golden Protagonist.." Shen Yuan gaped making Luo Binghe confused. Lan Wangji ignored them and entered the room only to see a small room in the center of the room was a bed. He entered the room quietly almost afraid to make a noise. Once he was in front of the bed he knelt onto his knee lowering his eyes respectfully. There on the bed laid the boy of his dreams. He was dressed almost mockingly in Wen Sect clothes and His arms were crossed as if he was being prepared for burial. He shakily put a hand on the others too pale cheeks. If it wasn't for the shallow movement's of his chest one would think The prince was dead.

Shen Yuan watched from the doorway with wide eyes as he leaned into Luo Binghe excitedly. He never once thought that he was going to witness something..so romantic. Who knew his friend was a princely type? He was so enamored by the scene he didn't notice Luo Binghe watching with red narrowed eyes feeling jealous that his Love's attention was on another.

Lan Wangji took a breath steeling himself before closing in and finally kissing Wei Ying before pulling back expectantly. He waited nervous when at first nothing happened.

"Maybe...they were wrong.." Shen Yuan frowned unsure when nothing happened.

Luo Binghe gently shushed him sternly as Lan Wangji looked away troubled. He was about to get up to leave when a hand reached out and stopped him. He looked back startled only to almost smile relieved as he found himself looking into a pair of grey sleepy eyes. "Wei..Ying" Lan Wangji gasped his ears reddening.

"A-Zhan" Wei Ying smiled pleased. "You finally came"

"Sorry...I didn't mean to take so long" Lan Wangji apologized meekly.

"Awe...i wish i had a love like that" Shen Yuan sighed wistfully.

"Shizun..." Luo Binghe protested upset.

"Sh..." Shen Yuan tutted hitting him lightly with his fan.

The moment was broken when the dragon crashed thru the tower leaving an opening where there was once a wall. Lan Wangji scowled picking up wei Ying protectively holding him close as they backed up. Xie lian and Hue Cheng appeared as Nie HUisang tried to fight off the others. Hua Cheng Focused making a portal appear right in front of lan Wangji. "YOu need to take him thru there right now..Wen Chao is on his way" He urged.

"BInghe..go with to help protect them please.." XIe LIan pleaded.

"FIne..but im taking Shizun with" Luo BInghe informed. HE pulled Shen Yuan thru the portal and Lan Wangji followed quickly after with Wei Ying still in his arms. Just as they crossed thru to the other side..the portal closed quickly. Binghe was about to say something when a car speed past them narrowly missing them.

"Where..is this evil place?" Wei Ying asked wide eyed watching another car go by.

"It's...our world...We are back" Shen Yuan replied relieved. "Thank God.."


	14. settling in

Shen Yuan was happy to finally be back in his world..sure it had been fun at first in the other world...I mean it's not every day you get treated like a king and by such a cute man..but still dragons ,curses and magic portals...were all a bit much. Not that it seemed to change too much..Since at that very moment his perfect and very confused protagonist was now in his world instead..Talk about a twist!

This new modern world was foreign to Luo Binghe who was currently examining his computer. "What..magical object is this? " Luo Binghe asked in awe clicking on the keyboard making google show up. "..is...this..some kind of magic tome?"

"Its a computer...you can use it to look up information you need to know or..watch cat videos and read books " Shen Yuan explained showing him by pressing a few keys and making a bunch of pictures of a sword appear on the image search.

"Amazing!" Luo binghe explained touching the screen curiously. "You are a wizard!"

"I...wouldn't say that.." Shen Yuan said dryly. Hopefully Lan Wangji was having an easier time then he was..

Lan Wangji watched as Wei Ying scrolled thru the tv curiously as he stuffed his face with pizza. One would think he had always been in the modern age. He stopped at a channel that showed a shark pulling a hapless swimmer to their watery grave. He dropped his pizza shocked. "What is that Monster?" he asked alarmed. "Is it a water demon?"

"No..that's a great white shark. Don't worry it's fake..Pretend" he reminded Wei Ying. He had made sure to explain carefully what a tv was before letting him watch it. Wei Ying thankfully was smart and quick to understand things. Wei Ying nodded before changing the channel and picking a drama about two lost lovers.

"Wei Ying..careful you shouldn't eat too much pizza" Lan Wangji frowned using a napkin to clean the pizza sauce off Wei Ying's face.

"This tastes amazing though" Wei Ying pouted. "Also i'm getting thristy..do you have any emperors smile?" He asked hopefully.

Mn..Lan Wangji frowned shaking his head. "Alcohol is forbidden. Underage drinking is not allowed." Lan Wangji informed sternly.

"Im..16 though...well probably even older then that" Wei Ying protested. "Come on Lan Zhan" he pouted tugging on Lan Wangji's sleeve.

"No." he shook his head not yielding to his new lover. "besides..you have been sleeping far too long ..your too skinny. You need proper nutrition. After today i'm going to give you a proper diet"

"...Ehh? Lan Zhan..your too strict" He bemoaned.


	15. Chapter 15

Wei Ying frowned as he looked down a his new set of clothes. He pulled at his grey sweater vest. "These clothes are strange." he complained. "Why can't i wear my robe?"

"Because..in this world we don't dress like that..Well at least not everday." He explained. "PLus i need to take you to school with me..and these are the uniforms" He informed as he grabbed his school bag.

"High School..?" Wei Ying frowned. "...whats high school?"

"It's a place where teenagers learn." He informed as he fixed Wei Ying's tie. "You learn to read and write and math stuff like that"

"I learned all that from my fairy godfathers...I don't need to go to this..high school." Wei Ying pouted. "I would much rather learn more about Cultivation and sword fighting"

"That..is not exactly common in this world.."

"I..see..when can we go back to our world." HE asked with a frown as he played with his now braided hair.

"...i'm not sure..but this world isn't so bad.." he tried to assure.

"I..don't know...its too strange and full of scary metal monsters.." Wei Ying frowned. "Besides its so loud and there is no forest to run thru..or emperors smile."

Lan wangji frowned holding himself back as he tried to conceal his emotions. Sure he recalled his pas life..bu the idea of giving up this new life he knew for this old one..was almost a bit too much for him at the moment. As it was, he was still unsure of what he was going to do after everything was over..Could he really give up his life and go to this old world..or could he even ask Wei ying to do the same for him?

"...Lan Zhan..are you okay?" Wei Ying asked worriedly noticing his distracted look.

"Mn.." he nodded before grabbing his bag. "Come on lets go it's against the rules to be late."

They Arrived to see an annoyed Shen Yuan fixing his glasses as he tried to ignore a tearful Luo Binghe who was trying to stop him from going into the building.

"Why can't I go with you?" he protested

"Because you would stand out too much! NOw go back to my house and wait there or so help me..I will ..make you sleep on the couch again!" he threatened.

"NO...I hate the couch its too far from you and its not comfortable!" Luo Binghe protested.

"Then you better go back home and wait" shen yuan frowned. Luo Binghe reluctantly let go and sulked as he headed back. "thank god.." Shen Yuan sighed relieved. "He is cute but he is way too needy" He frowned as he noticed Wei Ying. "Really you are letting him in..is that wise?"

"He would be safer with me.." Lan Wanji said simply

"IF you say so..but he might also cause problems..don't forget he is in a new world and era" he warned. 

"I will keep him in line" Lan wangji promised

elsewhere A brother and sister strangely dressed showed up looking around unsure as not far off another man dressed up similarly smirked as he ran his finger along his blade. "Time to hunt." The man grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ...i have been working on a mdzs amv and dealing with other issues..but i will try to work on my fanfics more ontop of that.


	16. Chapter 16

Wei Ying quickly became a troublemaker in class..but not in the way Lan Wangji had predicted. Instead of attacking machines or something..he instead was falling asleep in class,or just generally mouthing off or playing harmless pranks.

"Wei ...Ying you have to pay attention in class..we can't misbehave like this" Lan Wangji frowned. in disapproval.

"But..its boring besides...the last time was because the teacher was an idiot..I mean i merely asked if we were going to dissect an undead or a demon." he pouted puffing his cheeks out annoyed.

"I told you before...no one really...believes in those anymore..Cultivators are rare in this world and monster are even rarer..most Humans just assume they don't exist.."He reminded.

"Well that's stupid..because on the way here i saw a water demon in a pool and signs of spirits in this school." Wei Ying pointed out as he took a messy swig of his bottle of juice.

"Say what now?" Shen Yuan gaped an apple raised towards his mouth. "There are spirits where?"

"In the school" Wei Ying repeated nonchalantly. Shen Yuan frowned taking a bite of his apple and glanced at a stone faced Lan Wangji.

"Are..we ..supposed to do something about that." Shen Yuan blinked.

"I will tell my brother when we get home." Lan Wangji replied with a sigh before glancing at his friend . "Are you not going to eat more?"

"Eh...I'm fine with apples. Im on a big Apple kick right now. I can't get enough of them" Shen yuan shrugged taking another bite. 'So juicey.." He nearly purred pleased.

"The way you eat that...its like the apple is to die for." Wei Ying snorted. "I had a pet Donkey that really liked apples like that."

Shen Yuan narrowed his eyes at that. "You know i am your world i'm a queen pretty much..also i helped raise you. "

"Yea i know" Wei Ying said amused. "But now technically i'm older then you" He smirked amused.

"I..could still ground you" He said flatly.

...

Out side hidden Luo Binghe waited for Shen yuan to finish school. He hated that his newly returned lover had to go to this human school. "It is so stupid" He grumbled before noticing a pair of siblings walking nearby and raised an eyebrow as the younger brother looked around carefully before whispering to his sister who nodded in reply. "Wonder..what they are up to."


End file.
